


My Stranger Life

by Kmwinchester



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 1980s, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, I Love You, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Love, Rough Kissing, Sex, The Upside Down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmwinchester/pseuds/Kmwinchester
Summary: Katy has to pack up everything she ever knew to go live closer to cousins she hasn’t seen in years. Worst of all in a tiny town called Hawkins.





	1. I’m moving out

I angrily threw my pile of Clothes into my bright red suitcase. It looked practically new, well it pretty much was since I never get to go anywhere. Except here I was now. Stuck going to a god forsaken town called Hawkins. I groaned and rested my head into my hands. I heard a faint knock on my doorway but refused to look up.

“Sorry, can’t answer because I’m dead.” I could hear my mother scoff at me. The bed sunk a little lower next to me as she gently took a seat. Putting her hand on my back to show comfort.

“It will be a fun experience Katy! Just trust us.” I didn’t want to act like such a brat but here I was. I groaned again and flung back into my bed.

“Is this like some kind of cruel punishment? Just send me away to a town I don’t know to live with people I’ve never met!” My mother raised up immediately and flung her hands o to her hips.

“Young lady this is to help family. You know my cousin Joyce has had a tough time with loosing her son and finding him again and whatever else has happened. Now I know it’s not fun to start over at a new school for just your senior year but I really think this will be good for you. To make a fresh start.” I rolled my eyes so far behind my head that I almost thought I’d go blind. Or maybe I was just hoping to. 

“Hey champ ready to head out. We got a long drive.” My dad stood in the doorway, he wasn’t good with goodbyes. I sat up slightly on my bed, holding myself up on my forearms. 

“Why can’t you guys come with?” I frowned, giving my dad the famous puppy dog look. 

“Kaitlyn you know we have to stay for our careers right now. I’ve been trying to look at relocating but at the moment it’s just not an option.” Feeling defeated I finally stood up, shoved the last of my things in my suitcase and forced it shut. Not saying another word as I made my way to the station wagon. Slamming the trunk shut and then the back passenger door. Staring out the window at the beautiful Michigan view I had known for almost 18 years. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

Everything looked so dull in the fal her. Lifeless and boring. I looked up at my dad in the drivers seat, wondering what life will be like living hours away from them. We pulled into the drive of a little house by the woods. I could see a middle aged woman standing outside waving at us, she looked oddly similar to my own mother. 

“Looks like we made it.” My dad cleared his throat. He wasn’t one to show too much emotion. We parked hastily and I hesitated to even open my door. Maybe if I didn’t move this wouldn’t be real. I watched as my dad hugged the woman and began chatting her up. I slumped down in my spot and groaned. My dad gave me a stern look and motioned for me to follow. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly got out. I swung the door open carelessly and glared. “Well Joyce, this little drop of sunshine is our Katy.” My dad threw his arm around my shoulders. I have a sheepish smile. 

“Oh my god look at you all grown up! You have your mom’s beautiful brown wavy hair.” She smiled at me, I gave a quick meaningless smile. She looked at me dad and kept trying to have a conversation, that I wanted to try and stay away from. “Jeez I think the last time we rally saw each other Jonathon and Katy were only like what? 6.” My dad laughed and nodded. 

“It’s been a while. I know Katy here is very excited to start letting people so maybe Jonathon can show her around.” My dad nudged me, trying to get me to speak. 

“Well actually, if you’d like I can help you at the high school or at least drop ya off so you can get finished signing up. Then Doug you can finish up unpacking your car and this little lady can get started on her senior year!” Joyce was trying so hard to befriend me but I didn’t want to budge at all. I felt my dad nudge me again, I glanced at him then smiled at Joyce. 

“I’ll just get changed then you can drop me off. I think I’ll be able to finish getting registered on my own.” I smiled at her. She smiled back widely. 

“Okay great! I’ll wait for you out here!” I smiled again and grabbed one of my suitcases, knowing I wasn’t going to make this easy on anyone. I entered the house and looked around. It was a cute little place, really homey. I searched each doorway till I found the bathroom. I slammed my bag down and grinned as I pulled out my ‘best’ first day of school outfit. I completely undressed and then fought my way into some faux leather pants. So tight I couldn’t even fit underwear under them. I slipped on a lace bra and then threw on an AC/DC crop top. I smiled in the mirror and ruffled my hair. Perfect. I happily skipped out the front door and kept my smile as I watched my dad’s expression. 

“Um I don’t think so..” he started till Joyce stopped him. 

“You look great. Don’t worry Doug she will be just fine.” Joyce tried to reassure him as she pushed me toward her car. “We will see ya later before you leave.” She opened the passenger side door then made her way to the driver side. I watched her wave at him till he looked like an ant in the rear view mirror. 

“Why...why did you do that?” I asked honestly as I played with a strand of my hair. 

“Because I get it...you got put in a new place you don’t wanna be and so your gonna act out. I was a teenage girl once too ya know. I do really appreciate you coming out to help me and the boys though, it means a lot.” I was at a loss for words. All I could do was smile at her. I really needed to stop acting like a little shit. We pulled into the high school parking lot and I jumped out before we could have another deep conversation. “If you need any help just ask for Jonathon!” Joyce yelled out to me as I hustled toward the building. I reached for the door and flung it open hastily, nearly knocking into an unsuspecting person. I jumped back a bit and narrowed my brow. I met eyes with some curly haired mullet kid. 

“Watch out.” I muttered to him as I tried to get pass him. 

“Excuse me?” He laughed, looking a bit taken back. I sighed and stood face to face with him again. Chest puffed out and looking him dead in the eye. “No one has ever taken to me like that and gotten away with it.” 

“Hm well I’m not everyone.” I smiled sarcastically. “I don’t give a flying fuck who you are.” 

“Yeah I can tell.” He inched even closer to me. “You new here?”

I stoped and looked at him puzzled. Usually when I gave someone that much attitude they just leave me alone. 

“Um...yeah. Just got in today.” He Moses and looked around.

”Yeah. I just moved from Cali not too long ago. To this shit town, although the girls are pretty fun.” He smiled at me, resting his hand out on the wall. 

“Right. Well good for you. Now go back to living your own life.” I smirked at him as I tried passing him again. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to look at him. 

“Names Billy.” He smiled devilishly. His deep ocean eyes starting at me. I knew guys like this though, and they were fun but never great to keep around. 

“Good for you.” I whispered before trying to free my wrist from his strong grasp. 

“Come on, drop the act.” He laughed. 

“What the fuck do you want? My fucking name? It’s Katy okay. Geez, back up. I’m not looking to be some hot shots toy.” I finally broke his grip, or maybe he let go. 

“Huh, hope I see you around Katy. Oh and by the way, you seem too good to just be a toy.” He winked, eyeing me up and down before finally going to the parking lot. I rolled my eyes, even though my heart was pumping a mile a minute. I knew he was bad news, but I still wanted to try him out. 


	2. Hey there relative

I slowly made my way to the office, or where I thought it was. Senoritis was really kicking in, and I was really kicking myself for forgetting to pack my Walkman. I traced my fingers on the lockers as I slowly walked past them, counting my steps. _1 2 3 4....I wonder where that Billy guy was heading out to.._

”Can I help you?” I stopped in my tracks as I saw a mousy looking girl starting at me and then at the locker. 

“Sorry is this your locker?” I flung my hand to my side and stepped away. 

“No,” she shook her head,” you just look a little lost is all.” I nodded and rubbed the back of my head.

”you could say that I am. Names Katy, Katy Lanster. I just moved here from Michigan, I guess I gotta get my class list today and kinda figure things out.” 

“Oh I can show you to the office! My boyfriends class is close to it so it’s right on my way.” She smiled and nodded toward the hall, telling me to follow. I smiled back at her and began to walk by her side.

”so what grade are you in?” She asked as she kept her stare forward.

”I’m a senior. Yeah, it was a last minute thing my family decided I had to come help out some family here that I barely know.” I scoffed. Then my mind went back to Billy. “Um so who is the mullet kid named Billy.” She gave me a quick glance with wide eyes. 

“He just moved here this year from California. I haven’t totally met him but I heard he’s kinda rough. Smokes a lot and likes to get into fights.” She warned me, but dangerous kinda sounds fun. I nodded my head and smiled. 

“Sounds like a real trouble maker.” Nancy gave me a puzzled look and then stopped in front of a tall brown door.

”Well here it is,” She smiled just as the bell rang releasing everyone into the halls. I smiled at her and waved as I made my way into the office. 

“Hello,” I chimed at the old woman behind the desk,” I’m transfer student Katy Lanster, from Michigan if that helps. Um I have a relative that goes here I guess that I’m supposed to mention.” She nodded and flipped through some papers. 

“Ah right here I found you. Says right here that your cousin Jonathan Buyers could assist you. Anyway here’s your schedule and looks like 5th period is starting soo mode you, so better make your way on over to History.” She passed me the fresh white price of paper and gave a quick smile. I raised my eyebrows and have a fake smile back. Great, I was hoping they would be done with class by now but with just my luck I still had one class to go. I made my way to the hall and studied my paper, reading ‘Room 212’ over and over again in my head forgetting to pay attention. I felt my body slam into another person. I looked up hastily and rolled my eyeswhem I saw a familiar face.

”wow second time in less than an hour.” Billy smiled at me, as he chomped obnoxiously on his gum. 

“Won’t happen again.” I promised, billy snatched my schedule from my hands and studied it. “Okay ha ha that’s cute but we aren’t in middle school are we?” I held my hand out waiting for him to be mature enough. 

“History in 212 huh? Well honey looks like you’re heading the wrong way.” He grinned as he handed me my paper back. “I’m on my way there now so if you want to follow me...” he raised his eyebrows coyly. I looked around to see the halls empty already. I sighed and shook my head. 

“Just go ahead.” I started walking in front of him toward the way he pointed out. He stayed back for a minute before matching my stride. “So I thought you left since I bumped into you while you were going to the lot.” I kept my eyes forward as I tried making some kind of conversation with him. 

“Oh ya know, just wanted to step out for a sec. I thought today seemed like s good day not to skip, and boy was I right.” He smiled at me. I stopped walking and grabbed his arm. 

“Okay listen. Drop your stupid heartbreaker act. I don’t care and I’m not interested. Guys like you are never good for a long time or a short time.” 

“You got lots of experience with guys like me huh?” He smirked. 

“Well I wouldn’t say lots,” I blushed, “I just know guys like you only care about being a horn dog and fucking anything that moves or looks nice. Am I wrong?” I stood on my tippy toes to size him up. He stared at me, not angrily or mischievously this time though. He looked genuinely surprised. Just then the bell snapped us both out of it. “Better get to class. It is my first day after all.” I turned on my heel and continued walking until I finally found room 212 a few doors down. I fling the door open and watched as all eyes turned to me. I watched as a few girls smirked and giggled to each other. Looks like girls were still bitches in Hawkins too. 

“Ah you must be our new student. Kaitlyn is it?” The teacher approached me and lead me to a seat that was near the back by other empty seats. 

“Yeah..but people usually just call me Katy.” He smiled at me then turned to the door as he heard the knob turn again. 

“And Mr.Hargrove, how nice of you to join us. Pleas just take a seat.” He waved Billy away. Billy caught my stare and looked around the room. Probably trying to figure out which girl twirling her gum at him he should make his prey this class. “Seat now Hargrove.” Billy nodded and made his way over to sit by a blonde bombshell and her darker haired friend. He smiled at them and winked as he took his spot. Unsurprisingly the two girls resumed their snickers and stares in my direction but know were involving Billy and another guy in the class. As I watched the girls laugh with the guys, I noticed Billy drop his smile and watched him glance at me. I tried to keep my focus to the front but I could see him looking from my peripherals. I tuned it out and just tried to focus on what the teacher was saying. Even though my mind was racing. Out of nowhere the door swung open and a shy mousy looking boy popped in, avoiding eye contact. 

“Um sorry to interrupt Mr.Bank, I’m supposed to get Kaitlyn Lanster out of class to help her with new student orientation.” He spoke up, I quickly got up and made my way to the door before the teacher could object and so I wouldn’t have to see Billy and his gang talking about me anymore. I pulled The kid out with me and shut the door. 

“Oh fucking thank you, you are a life saver.” He smiled and shuffled his feet around.

”You probably have no idea—“

”you’re Jonathon my cousin...kinda proved that together since you have your mom’s eyes...and you actually knew my name.” I smirked, he smiled and held out his hand. 

“Well great to meet ya finally. Um honestly I lied about showing you around and stuff. My mom kinda wanted me to fill you in...on the truth.”

”What...what do you mean?”

”like what happened to my brother Will.” I narrowed my eyebrows and folded my arms across my chest. 

“Okay well I’m all ears then.” He nodded and motioned for me to follow him out to the parking lot, it must be a serious topic if we have to leave even the hall. As we walked toward the exit I heard one of the doors open and slam behind us, I turned slightly to see Billy just staring at us as we kept walking. Not taking his eyes off us. Jon pushes the exit door open and we hustled our further into the lot before he finally stopped to tell me the truth.

* * *

* * *

I kept my hands wrapped in my hair as I starred at Jonathon confused. 

“You gotta be fucking with me right? Like you know this sounds like some Star Wars or Ghostbusters type shit right? I just...I don’t...do I look like a fucking idiot!” I shouted. 

“Again, I know this sounds crazy. Especially coming from someone who you haven’t seen since we were like what? 7? I don’t know, but I promise you it’s the truth. Nothing has happened in like a year now, but that’s kinda why my mom needed help. We just wanted someone who’s family to help us just Incase.” Jonathon explained. I mean none of it made any fucking sense but why would he lie? He doesn’t really seem like the type to just make this kinda shit up. 

“Okay...I believe you. But if nothing has been happening then why are you telling me this?” 

“Because we are family...and honestly Will still seems kinda traumatized from it even if he won’t admit it to any of us.” I nodded my head and stared down at my shoes, all of sudden a flood of people made their way to the parking lot. 

“At least the whole story took up the rest of class.” I smiled, making Jonathon sheepishly smile back. Before I could make another comment, he caught my eye again. Fucking Billy Hargrove. We were on opposite sides of the parking lot but we still managed to lock eyes. I narrows my brow as I watched the kids from earlier surround him again, like he was something special. 

“I’m gonna start heading out then..do you want to-“ 

“you go ahead Jonathon...I think I’ll stick around for a minute.” Jonathon caught my gaze.

”They aren’t worth tour time Katy...seriously. Trust me.” 

“Oh I know. But someone has to show them thy aren’t shit right?” I smiled at Jonathon, he shook his head and walked hastily away from me. I adjusted my skin right pants a bit, pulling them up a little, and I tossed my bangs over. I starred the group down as I made my way to the stupid black car they were all leaning against. I noticed the girl from earlier, Nancy I think, walking out with a handsome guy who caught Billy’s glare for what seemed like a minute. I kept my stride though and made my way over to them. 


	3. Halloween Freak

Before I made it over to Billy I noticed Jonathon again, I stopped in my tracks. I don't know how this guy has gotten to my head so badly. I looked at Billy as one of the girls whispered in his ear, not taking another moment to think about it I turned and waved down Jonathon.

"Hey! Buyers! Over here!" I jumped around like an idiot. Jonathon shyly smiled and looked around sheepishly as everyone turned their heads around him to glance at us as I ran over to him. "So what's the plan tonight? Party? TV? Something?" I smiled as I joined him on our walk home. 

"Just a night at home. Will has a...special day today with his doctor and really I just wait till my mom gets home and we usually do a movie night with Bob." Jonathon kept his focus on the ground, not making eye contact. I nodded my head and kept silent. 

"Okay well what about Halloween?" 

"Well I plan on just taking Will trick or treating. Nancy wants me to go to a party but--"

"Um Dude, you totally should. If she asked you I bet she likes you." I beamed at him.

"Nah she's already dating Steve Harrington. He's the 'King' of Hawkins high basically." I couldn't help but laugh and Jonathon shot a confused but pleased look on his face.

"I'm sorry but 'King of Hawkins' sounds like the dumbest fucking thing ever. Like, who does he even think he is? Its fucking high school, grow up." Jonathon visibly grew happier and laughed along with me. We made our way home and called it a night. Hawkins wasn't going to be as bad as I thought...maybe.

* * *

* * *

* * *

I yawned and stretched my arms out, trying not to let out a load yelp or sigh. I looked around and saw Joyce already in the kitchen making eggs and toast for everyone. 

"Good morning! and happy Halloween, id say get up now if you're wanting to shower and get ready because Will has a lot of prep for his costume." Joyce smiled as she turned from her stove. I sat on the couch trying to comprehend what she had just said to me, I absolutely hated mornings. I scratched my head and slinked my way to the bathroom to start my own morning routine. As I finished up bathing, brushing my teeth, and doing my hair. I looked over to my suitcase that I still had laying in the bathroom, slowly but surely I picked out each article of clothes and put it on. Someone started knocking franticly on the door.

"Katy hurry up! I need to start getting ready for school!" It was will shouting from behind the door. I smirked and leaned against the sink. It was fun playing the role of 'big sister' sometimes. 

"sorry, who is it?" I teased. I could only hear will grunt from behind the door before I finally laughed and opened the door for him. He sprinted in and quickly shoved me out. I laughed again, "Will I bet you will look fine today." These guys were really starting to grow on me. Granted, I had only been there maybe a few weeks now, I was actually starting to enjoy myself. Burt of course I couldn't let anyone actually know, I still had to put on that angsty façade. I pulled a chair out at the kitchen table and started digging into the breakfast Joyce had made. Jonathon joined me and started digging into his eggs.

"Not dressing up I see?" I smirked. Jonathon rolled his eyes and shook his head. Joyce smacked my shoulder and smiled. 

"Oh now stop teasing." Will finally came out of the bathroom, dressed in full Ghostbuster attire. Jonathon smirked and grabbed his camera so he could start snapping pictures.

"Oh my god...you are perfect." I clapped my hands and smiled. Will was such a nerd, but my god did I love it. He was so confident and didn't give a shit it seemed. Jonathon teased and snapped picture after picture before finally letting us all get to school.

* * *

* * *

* * *

I sat through each class of the day, staring at the clock. Just waiting for the day to finally get over. Who wants to do shit when its a holiday anyway? Finally the bell chimed and I dodged out of my 4th class, avoiding everyone nd just trying to make the day go faster. In all honestly I was kind of excited to meet Wills little friends some more and hang out with my cousins. I got to History in 212 and found a spot in the back corner. Just far enough away from the board so I could zone out and not give a shit. I stared at the textbook in front of me, studying the cover page with the little drawing of Washington and the confederate flag, all the history shit.

"Wow, must really like that book huh?" I looked up to see Billy sitting directly in front of me. I rolled my eyes and put my head back down.

"Shouldn't you be sitting with your fan club?" I sneered. Billy tapped my desk with his pencil, loudly, until I finally glanced up at him. "Oh nice costume Billy, I didn't know you were going as an asshole for Halloween...since ya know...you act like one everyday." Billy smirked at me and continued to tap his pencil on the desk. I finally reached for his pencil to stop him, he grabbed my hand instead. I stared at him, my brow furrowed and my eyes treating him like he was the devil himself. 

"We haven't talked in a while. I thought maybe we could catch up."

"Ah I didn't even think of that being a reason. Hmm should we talk about our feelings maybe. Oh I know! How about how much you and your whores like to talk about me for no reason. Get a fucking life Billy." I tried jerking my hand away but to no avail he still had me in his grasp. I looked at the clock waiting for the bell to ring and class to begin. 

"why the fuck do you care if they talk about you. They are just stupid cows that go to this high school. They are probably just jealous of you." I felt my body relax, my face went blank.

"Why would they be jealous of me...Billy?" I subtly tried to act like I was still annoyed, but at this point I was more intrigued. Billy stared back at me, then smiled.

"Come to that lame ass party tonight and maybe ill let ya know just what they think." The bell rang and Billy slowly turned around his spot. I glanced over at the bots a few sets over, doing what they do best. Gossiping. I couldn't focus on Mr. Bank if I wanted to at this point. My mind ran with questions and assumptions as to what he might be thinking or saying to the others. Why the fuck was I so invested in what others thought and why did I even care what he thought! But now something inside me was yearning to go to the party.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Joyce and Bob cooed over Will as he embarrassingly showcased his outfit for the 18th time to them. Bob laughed his 'Dracula' laugh and winked at Joyce. Joyce took Will aside to speak to him, hopefully telling him he didn't need two sitters. We waved them off and headed out the door to meet the other nerds, I meet friends of Will's. 

"I don't know what she sees in him...Bob I mean." Jonathon grimaced.

"Love doesn't need an explanation." I smirked. Jonathon rolled his eyes. 

"At least he doesn't treat me different." Will chimed in. Jonathon and I fell silent for the rest of the car ride. We pulled up to the curve where all of wills friends were meeting up. I couldn't help but smirk as all of them waved and jumped in their matching outfits. Jonathon parked the car. He glanced back at me then sighed as he turned to will. 

"Hey...if we let you go out by yourself you gotta promise to be back at Mikes by 9." Will beamed at us and hastily made his way out of the car. 

"Of course! Thank you guys so much...really." He smiled as he shut the door and ran to his friends. I smiled at Jonathon.

"That was really sweet of you. But what are we doing now." I slightly laughed. Jonathon put the car back in drive and started off again.

"I think we should go to the party...the one I was telling you about that Nancy invited me...I mean us to. I mean it could be a lot of fun." I smiled and Jonathon, then remembered what Billy had said.

"I'm game. Lets fucking go." I howled and smacked the dashboard. Jonathon laughed and hauled ass to the party. By the time we reached our destination it was finally dark out. We parked out in no mans land and made our way to the party. I could already see people dressed as Madonna and other pop culture references, brides, cheerleaders. I looked down at my skin tight black dress and shrugged, I could just tell people I'm a killer tonight I guess or some goth girl. Everyone already thought I was weird enough at this school might as well keep it going. Like Billy said, why do I fucking care what they say?

"I'm gonna look for Nancy, is that cool?" 

"You do you Jonny boy." I smirked and waved coyly at him as he smiled and disappeared into the crowd. I could hear people chanting Billy from across the room, meaning he was obviously here. I breathed deeply and shut my eyes for only a moment. I boosted my self up and made my way across the room, until I finally saw him. Shirtless. Wearing only a leather jacket. Tight pants. I stopped in my tracks, I almost felt speechless. Until ours eyes met. I couldn't move nut he started making his way to me. He stopped only inches in front of me. 

"You made it." he smirked. I could see people around us stopping and staring but I couldn't look away from Billy's blue ocean eyes, that seemed to draw me into him more and more. 

"Wouldn't miss it." I smirked back. 

"wanna go talk somewhere else. like outside." I nodded my head in agreement and followed him out the sliding door to a nearby tree in the back. I leaned my back against the tree, still watching his every move. He placed his hand on the tree above my shoulder and leaned in closer. 

"So you gonna keep your promise and tell me?" I quizzed him.

"Oh of course Kaitlyn. Just thought you'd need some...anticipation." He smiled widely, a genuine smile though. Not like a douche bag, egotistical smile. "The girls hang around me, we both know that. I wouldn't say they are my friends, but how did you put it? Ah yes, my fan club. See they want what they cant have. Just like I want...what I cant seem to have."

"Excuse me." I scoffed.

"I'm not trying to offend you Kaitlyn. But come on, you are gorgeous. None of these Hawkin girls even come close to looking like you. You're sassy, smart, funny, and you have showed zero interest in me. No girl ever does that to me, well they don't do it as well as you do. So yeah, the bitches just talk about how 'ugly, gross, witch looking' you are because they think they can persuade me to like them instead. When I wont fucking touch anyone cause I gotta have you." Billy leaned in even closer. I felt my heart drop and my body shake. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted to see what it would be like with him. Sparks? No sparks? Just lust? I managed to mutter a few words before I couldn't help myself.

"I'm not some prize Billy," I whispered softly close to his lips. Billy looked at me and smiled. 

"Maybe I don't want you to be just a prize huh?" He moved closer and gently pushed his lips onto mine, I couldn't help but grab him to kiss me harder. Who fucking cares about playing it cool now, right? He had me right where he wanted and where I wanted to be. He moved he hands onto my waist and pressed himself against me as I still leaned onto the tree. I took in a sharp breath and pushed him away. 

"Thanks for that." I smirked as I pushed him off of me. I walked away coyly and only glanced back to give him a playful smile. He wiped his mouth and grinned back. I wasn't gonna let him have it that easy. 


End file.
